Stuttering
by WRITINGisINmyBLOOD
Summary: Kyoya has always been quiet, but after his childhood friend moves to America, he becomes even more reserved. When she comes back, what will happen?  Kyoya x OC  Hope you enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, the characters, or the song Stuttering by FeFe Dobson, I only own my OC.

Enjoy! :]

**Bold- Flashback/ Dream**

_Italics-Lyrics_

Normal

_There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive, but I just can't take a liar_

_I was by your side 'till the very end till you pushed me in the fire_

_I tried to believe you, but something is wrong _

_You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on…_

"**Kyo-chan, what's wrong?" a 7-year old Aiko asked.**

"**N-nothing's wrong…" the teary 8-year old replied.**

"**But, you're crying, there HAS to be something wrong…" the girl cocked her head to the side, with a slight frown on her face, as an act of concern.**

"**Just leave me alone, Aiko," he told her as he let out a shaky breath. Aiko opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it instead, afraid of upsetting the boy even more. She left the room with a 'Hmmph.'**

**As Aiko turned her back on Kyoya, he looked out of the window and saw the younger girl's figure go into the limo. Little did he know it would be the last time he saw her for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, the characters used, or the song, I only own the OC.

Enjoy! :]

_It's you and me against the world_

_That's what you said, that's what you said_

_If you can't be honest with me then I'm afraid this is the end_

_Hurry up, hurry up_

_If you ever really cared about me, tell the truth_

_Give it up, you're still guilty_

'_Cause you're stuttering_

_Yeah, you're stuttering_

_Yeah, you're stuttering_

"**Come on, Kyo-chan, come play with me!" Aiko giggled while tugging on Kyoya's arm, giving him the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.**

"**Oh, alright," sighed the boy as he put away his little black notebook.**

"**Really? YAY! Thank you, Kyo-chan!" exclaimed the girl. Kyoya couldn't help but smile at her antics. Although she was 7, you could easily mistake her for a 4-year old. The two played around and laughed.**

Aiko's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh, I hate mornings," I grumbled and practically dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror, my coffee colored hair could only be described as a bird's nest and my light brown eyes glassy.

I hopped in the shower and took a quick bath, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, okaa-san! [Good morning, mom!]" I called out with a smile and sat down. I ate my breakfast while listening to my mom make her usual early morning phone calls to my dad. You see, my family is originally from Japan, but when I was 7, my mom and I moved to America. My mom and I moved to America not for the reason you're thinking of, but because my mom thought it would be a good experience.

On the other hand, my father stayed in Japan because he had to take care of our family's business. My father, Kazuki Daisuke, is the president of the Kazuki Corp.

Kazuki Corp. isn't medical related or anything along those lines, it is actually a business associated with music. We're well known around the world for the instruments we make and also for our recording company.

As you have probably figured out by now, I am one of those "damn, rich kids" although I am not spoiled or bratty. I guess coming to America and living a simple life was a pretty good choice.

I looked at my phone and noticed the time.

'7:45? Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!' I thought, panicking. Muttering to myself, I grabbed my bag, told my mom bye, and ran out of the house to my bus stop. Thankfully, the bus had barely arrived. I climbed aboard and looked for my friend, Alexys. I spotted her and went to sit next to her. She looked up and smiled at me, her black hair getting in the way of her sparkling icy blue eyes. Alexys was probably only 5'2" and weighed around 105, but don't judge her by her appearance because the girl could pack a punch when needed. She was also intelligent, funny, down-to-earth, caring, loyal, and at times, crazy, but she's my best friend.

"What's up?" she asked, her voice cheery with an undertone of sadness.

"Not much, you?" I answered. She only shrugged and went back to looking out the window. I sighed, she's been like this since I told her I was moving back to Japan in a couple days.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked, desperately wanting her to forgive me. After all, that's not how I wanted my last days in America to go.

"No, I'm not mad at you. It's just…I'm sorry, but it's hard to accept the fact that my best friend since I was 7 is moving in a matter of days…" she smiled a sad smile.

"I know, but I promise, once I get used to living there again and make some friends, I'll buy you a first class ticket and you'll be able to fly to Japan and then we'll do all sorts of things!" I said, trying to cheer her up even the slightest bit.

"Ok, I'll take you up on that. Now, enough with the depressing, do you think you'll meet someone special there?" she grinned at me. I could only blush and answer, "I-i-i don't kn-know! Why would you ask that kind of question?"

"Are you still thinking about that prince charming of yours? What was his name? Oh, that's right, Kyoya?" she smirked as I, once again turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Ugh, why must you bring him up on a daily basis?"

"Because I wanna know more about you and him!"

"NANI? [WHAT?]" I yelled out, "there is no Kyoya and me. After I left, I've lost contact with him…" I answered, looking down. I wonder how he's doing now. I wonder what he looks like? Am I still taller than him, probably not.

With all kinds of questions running through my mind, I didn't even notice that we were at school already.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, songs used, or the characters mentioned, although I do own my OC, Aiko.

Enjoy! :]

Kyoya's POV

"Tamaki-senpai, you need to stop hurting yourself! I'm running out of bandages…" Haruhi sighed as she took out a band aid and bandaged the fool's finger. How he managed to cut himself, without touching anything, is beyond me.

I smiled at the scene before me and closed my eyes. It reminded me a lot of a childhood friend of mine, you see. As a small child, I was very active and there was rarely a moment when I didn't move around. Of course, moving around meant constant bruises and cuts here and there. Whenever, I was with her, she would be the one to bandage my cuts.

"**Alright, Aiko-chan, here I come," Kyoya said as he searched for Aiko. **

"**Hmm…where could she be?" Kyoya muttered.**

"**BOO!" Aiko exclaimed from behind him. Kyoya had screamed, turning around in the process to face Aiko, and stumbled backwards, knocking over a vase. He tried to pick up the broken pieces, but only managed to give himself a cut.**

"**Ow!" Kyoya exclaimed.**

"**Kyo-chan! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted to scare you a little…" Aiko looked down, regret washing over her.**

"**It's ok, Aiko-chan," the boy looked at her, with a gentle smile on his face, "but you wouldn't happen to have a bandage with you, do you?" he asked, jokingly, with a grin plastered to his face.**

"**Oh, of course, I do. I always carry a pack with me!" the small girl smiled brightly and got a band aid from her pocket, completely missing the dumbfounded look on the boy's face.**

"Kyoya-senpai, are you ok?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm…? Oh, yes, I'm fine…" I cleared my throat and got back to jotting down notes into my notebook.

Haruhi's POV

"Kyoya-senpai, are you ok?" I asked, finding it strange that Kyoya-senpai was spacing out.

"Hmm…? Oh, yes, I'm fine…" he replied. He cleared his throat and went to tend to his notebook. I couldn't help but notice his eyes were distant and glassy.

'I wonder what's wrong…' I thought to myself.

Kyoya's POV

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

Everyone's head turned, trying to find where the noise was coming from.

"Sorry, everyone, that was my phone," Haruhi apologized, blushing.

"Haruhi," I started, "I thought we agreed on having our phones off during club hours…" I stated. I saw her gulp before answering, "I know but I'm expecting a call from someone."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes, senpai, really."

"May I know who this someone is?" I tested her.

"No," she replied

"Alright," I replied, walking away. Usually, I would've blackmailed her into telling me but, I just didn't feel like it today.

"Mommy, you're just going to let her keep this a secret from us? What if my precious daughter has a secret boyfriend she isn't telling me about?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Tamaki, you do realize you just screamed in my ear, right?" I asked, a dark aura surrounding me, "And, yes, I will. What Haruhi decides to do with her personal life is out of my control. Understood?" I responded, sitting down at my table.

"Y-y-yes," he stuttered, frightened of my infamous dark aura.

I sighed, today had been quite a long day, although I have to admit, every day in the host club was entertaining, to say the least. I just refused to say it out loud.

I thought back to earlier when Haruhi's phone rang, one of the two voices sounded familiar. I swear I've heard it somewhere before…

Aiko's POV

'Just one more day,' I thought to myself, 'and then I'm gone. I might as well make the best of it. Hmm, let's see, what can I do? OH!'

"SLEEPOVER!" I blurted out. I decided to call Alexys and invite her, and only her, to the sleepover.

"Hi!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" she replied.

"You want to have a sleepover? You know, before I leave?" I asked, a smile evident in my voice.

"Yeah, sure! That'd be fun!"

"Alright. Now, I have to tell mom," I said.

"Typical Aiko," she replied. I could imagine her rolling her eyes at me.

"I heard that!"

"Good, you were supposed to."

"Whatever, I'll call you back later. Either that or just show up to my doorstep at around… umm…seven? Is that good?"

"Yeah."

"Bye." I said.

"See you later," she said and hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, songs used, or the characters mentioned, although I do own my OC, Aiko.

Enjoy! :]

Aiko's POV

'Alright! Sleepover's still on,' I thought, grinning. As if on cue, the doorbell rang and I went to open the door, knowing it was Alexys.

"Heey, how's it going," she asked, playfully while batting her lashes and leaning against the doorframe.

"Shut up and get in here or I'm shutting this door on your face," I threatened her, teasingly. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed at her.

"Come on!" I pulled her in and she sets her stuff down in the living room. "Ok, so what do you want to do first? Movies, blindfolded 'makeovers', pictures, pig out, go out and terrorize people, prank calls…what? It's your call," I asked her, seeing as how I was not the best party host alive.

"Mmm…movie marathon? Are you cool with that?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes! I was so hoping you would say that!" I grinned, relieved.

"You're such a freak," I heard her mutter. I could almost hear her smiling. This girl, my (non-biological) sister and my best friend, was going to be hardest part of leaving and also my reason to have something to look forward to once I move since I had promised her a plane ticket to Japan once I get settled in.

I turned on the PS3 and went to Netflix to start our infamous "watch-as-much-movies-as-you-can-and-eat-as-much-popcorn-as-you-can" movie marathon. We decided to start off with a not-so-scary movie: "Paranormal Activity."

1 hour and a half later

As we watched the part where the girl had taken the guy's body and hurled it towards the camera, we both looked at each other and laughed at this movie's ridiculousness. At first, it scared us and had us screaming our heads off, but when you've watched it for the seventh or eighth time; you pretty much know the plot by heart.

After"Paranormal Activity, we decided to watch "The Ring." Once again, we looked at each other and reminisced.

**14 year olds Aiko and Alexys', the best of friends, were in Alexys' room, painting a piece of cardboard, shaped like a circle, to look like a brick well. After painting, drying, and adding the finishing details to make it as realistic-looking as possible, the pair went to work on their costumes and practiced their hair and makeup. Then, the day came and it was Halloween already, they placed the "brick well" outside the house and placed fog machines behind the bushes and shrubs and added a couple strobe lights here and there, to add a more of a horror effect. Most people despised Halloween due to the fact of being scared shitless, but no, these two were different, they enjoyed, no loved, Halloween, it was a chance to let their inner demons out.**

**1 hour later**

**Hair and makeup was done and all they needed were their costumes. As Aiko was putting on her ankle-length pure white night gown, Alexys came and snuck up behind her.**

"**If you're trying to scare me, it's not gonna work! I know how your mind works, don't forget that," called out Aiko. **

"**You're no fun," Alexys whined, pouting.**

"**Save the scaring for the people," Aiko reminded her.**

"**I know, I know," Alexys replied, smiling. Soon, they were positioned outside, Aiko in the well and Alexys was in a concealed spot, her body positioned in a very awkward angle, according to Aiko, you see Alexys was a gymnast, so you can see how she would be so flexible. As planned, Aiko would be the girl from "The Ring" and Alexys would be the girl from "The Grudge."**

Alexys' POV

While looking at each other, we smiled and chuckled.

"Good times," we said simultaneously and sighed, still smiling. I took a good look at Aiko and wondered exactly how I would survive the rest of eighth grade without her by my side, we were always together no matter what, as cliché as it may sound; we were practically two peas in a pod. You can't see one without the other. This thought had me at the brink of tears, but I refused to let them fall or let Aiko see just how, truly, sad I am that she's moving. So, instead, I put on a brave smile and cherished the time we have left to spend together.

Aiko's POV

The look on Alexys' face showed her inner thoughts, whether she knew it or not at the moment. I knew she was still sad, but I had promised her a plane ticket to Japan. To get her mind off of the upcoming topic, I contemplated starting a pillow fight, but she seemed to have come out of her little world at that moment.

**Author's Note**:

Hey, you guys, I apologize for not updating soon enough, but things have kept me busy. What with testing and studying going on, but that's all over now. As you can see, summer is nearing and that means school is almost over so…..YAAYYY! *does happy dance* But, once school ends, another year will come and I'll have start high school as a loner since all my awesome friends are going to another school. But, whatever that's what the weekends are for!

OH! And before I forget, I wanna thank everyone who's commented and put this story on alert! It's you guys opinion that keeps me going. (:

Thank you and Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, songs used, or the characters mentioned, although I do own my OC, Aiko.

**Bold- Flashback/ Dream**

_Italics-Lyrics_

Normal

Enjoy! :]  
_

~Morning~

Aiko's POV

"Ugh…" I grumbled sleepily, still half asleep. 'Umm… morning already?' I thought. I scanned the room with one eye open and the other closed. I saw Alexys passed out on the couch, her limbs splayed everywhere. I grabbed the closest thing to me and chucked it at her. Lucky for her, it was a pillow.

"Oof!" she grunted, "Thanks, hun, morning to you too…"

I grinned and replied, "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, love you too." she answered. I walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and pulled on it.

"Come on~! Wake up!" I whined, "Get up!" She just mumbled incoherently, with her eyes still closed.

I scowled, "Hmmph!" I walked away, towards the kitchen, "Don't MAKE me get the water! It wouldn't be the first!"

I could hear the rustle of her blankets and, then, a thud. I grinned and knew then that she was, now, fully awake. "You're EVIL!" she yelled, making her way into the kitchen.

"I know! Don't you just love it?" I winked at her, playfully, and started getting things out of the pantry and refrigerator. I pulled out milk, eggs, flour, salt, pepper, sugar, butter, and more. I started to make omelets and pancakes. She just rolled her eyes at me with a smile on her face.

"God, I'm totally going to miss you," she said while grabbing a plate and getting her omelet, "and you're cooking!" I lightly smacked her arm, chuckling.

"Whatever," I told her.

~Later that day~

'Alright, got my suit cases, my iPod, iPhone, laptop… hmm am I missing something? Guess not! Oh, well! Even if I forget something, it'll be shipped to me.'

"Alright, that's everything, so I guess I'm ready," I told Mom.

"Alright, sweetie," Mom replied, "Let's go." I nodded and walked towards our car. Once I got in, I couldn't help but stare at the house in front of me, and to think, so many memories were made here. I smiled sadly, sure we'd keep the house and make it into a vacation house, but I'd still miss it.

~45 Minutes Later~

Mom and I arrived at the airport and saw Alexys, her mom, and brother. Once we got closer to them, Alexys started to cry, making me want to cry for leaving her and her family behind. After all, her family is my family and vice versa. I hugged her as tightly as I could without hurting her. "Ugh, I'm gonna miss you," I whispered, voice cracking.

"You know well enough how much I'm going to miss you, so I'm not going into detail," she replied with a small smile, her voice muffled from holding on to me just as tightly. We broke apart and I went to hug her brother, Jay, who was older than her by two years.

"Oh, hell knows I'm going to miss you, you little bugger, you…" I said, teasingly with a few tears leaking out of my light brown eyes.

"Hey! NO cussing, young lady!" he "reprimanded" and grabbed me for a hug. His arms were around my neck and mine were on his waist. God, I'm short.

"You're no saint," I replied, smiling, as I pulled away from him. Finally, I turned to Mrs. Park.

"Mrs. Park…" I trailed off, not wanting to look her in the eye. No words needed to be spoken. She hugged me and sobbed. I had become a second daughter to her and she had become a second mother to me. Whenever I had something troubling me that I couldn't talk about with my mom, I usually went to talk to her about it. When we broke apart, there were even more tears than before. We all talked for about a few more minutes, then mother and I had to go. As we walked away, I looked back, smiled and waved.

"Stay short!" That was obviously Jay. I stuck my tongue out at him and watched as he laughed.

"I love you both and remember, stay safe!" Mrs. Park, most definitely.

"Will do!" I yelled back at her and blew her a kiss, smiling.

We took a few more steps, and the next thing I knew, arms were wrapped around me and I could feel the back of my shirt getting moist. I turned back around hugged Alexys back.

"I don't want you to go," she demanded.

"I know, I know, but I have to, and we'll see each other again! I PROMISE you!" I cried. She let go minutes later and apologized for keeping me. I shook my head and smiled, brightly.

Mom and I walked away again and made our way to the inspection area. We took off everything that needed to be taken off and took out things that needed to be looked at. Now, we're looking for our boarding area. Once we found it, we set out to look for food. We ended up getting Subway. When we finally sat down at the boarding area, we ate and talked. We had half an hour to kill. I took out my phone and texted Alexys, saying: "Hey! :3" with an attached photo of my hand, forming a half heart. I got a reply right away with a picture of her hand completing the heart.

"Attention all passengers, flight 379 for Tokyo, Japan, is now boarding," the flight attendant announced. I took our trash and threw it away. We boarded the plane and took our seats, first class, of course. I told Dad to get us coach seats instead, but he wouldn't have it, he insisted we get first class.

The flight attendants started their demonstration on what to do in case of emergency and all that, I tuned them out. Suddenly, the plane lurched forward and I figured we were finally leaving. I leaned back and got comfortable. I thought to everything that's happened this week and smiled softly. In an instant, I changed my thoughts. I started to think about all the things that were going to happen, making a fool of myself (don't get me wrong, I'm amazingly fluent in a lot of languages, ESPECIALLY Japanese, since it IS my home country, after all, but it's more fun to think of it this way), getting lost in our huge ass mansion, going shopping, all the new people I would meet, and reconnecting with childhood friends. With that thought in mind, my mind was at ease and I fell asleep in an instant.

~About 11 hours later~

I felt someone shaking me and trying to wake me up. I growled and turned the opposite direction of the person waking me up.

"Ma'am, please wake up, the plane has landed. Actually, it landed half an hour ago… and you and your mother happen to be the last ones in the plane," she insisted. I opened my eyes and glowered at her. She, almost immediately, shrunk back and away from me and my practically demonic aura.

"Thank you!" I replied back, cheerily. I was sure she thought of me insane, but I didn't give a crap, all I wanted to do right now, was get proper sleep.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know you guys probably wanna strangle me at the moment due to my lack of attention to this fic and I'm sure you guys don't want to hear excuses, so I won't feed you excuses. Instead, I'll feed you more of this story! YAY! ^_^

Again, my sincerest apologies,

WRITINGisINmyBLOOD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club as in the anime, but I do hope to own the boys quite soon, I also don't own any songs used. I only own my OCs!

**Bold- Flashback/ Dream**

_Italics-Lyrics_

Normal

Enjoy! :3

Aiko's POV

We exited the plane and went to pick up our baggage from the baggage claim area and walked out into the lobby. I called Dad.

"Moshi-moshi, Otou-san [Hello, Dad/Father]," I said, happily, "You said you sent someone here to pick us up? Yes, but we can't find the- Never mind! I found him, I found our...chauffeur? Dad, I told you already, you should have just sent a van instead of a freaking limo!" I told Dad, amused. "Ugh, alright, alright, ALRIGHT! No, stop pouting. A 40-something year old man should not be pouting! No, Dad, I don't hate you! Goodbye!" I hung up, laughing, to avoid any further pouting, and/or complaints. Mom raised an eyebrow, with a smile, at our conversation. "Mom, sometimes I wonder how you and Dad get along so well," I told her. She just laughed. Pfft! She thought I was kidding, because I really wasn't, sometimes I really do wonder. But, I suppose that that's how life is at times, it's quite funny really, the relationship my parents have; it's quite contradictory. My mother was calmer, level-headed, and serious (at times), and just a tad bit sophisticated but definitely not a stick in the mud! My father, on the other hand, was easy-going, easy to convince, energetic, indecisive, but quick to make up his mind, and a bit bipolar. So, in short, he's a lovable goofball.

We walked towards the limo driver holding a sign with our names on it. "Mrs. Sakura Kazuki, Miss Aiko Kazuki?" he asked and I smiled, nodding, "My name is Kon and I will your chauffeur from here on out." he stated and smiled politely. Kon was about 5-foot-9-inches, dark haired, and had very dark brown eyes. He was handsome, yes, and I wouldn't be surprised if he was married. He seemed like a nice enough man, so if he was married, then his wife is very lucky. He made a move to open the door for us and I saw his wedding band, like I said, his wife is very lucky. There aren't as many decent guys around as there were before.

"Oh, you don't have to do that!" I was quick to say. He seemed taken aback.

"Nonsense, I was hired to do these kinds of things for you and your mother, young miss," He still smiled politely.

"O-oh, ok," I smiled sheepishly. He simply nodded at me. He opened the door and mother and I stepped into the limo and he closed the door. I watched closely as Kon put our luggage in the back. I was rich, yes. Hell, I'm damn filthy rich, I could easily put the wealthiest man in the United States to shame, but I wasn't used to these kinds of things. I wasn't used to having people serve me. Anyways, the last I remember being served was when I was 7 years old, I'm 16 now, so it's been years since then. Everything's so unusual and new to me right now. I felt like such a tourist!

Half of me wanted to just jump out of this limo and kiss the ground that I've missed so much and look around by foot, but then, half of me wanted to restrain said side and play it off so as not to soil our family's good name. I bit my lip and looked out the window with my hands on either side of my face with a longing look in my eyes. I felt my mom's hand on my shoulder and heard her say, "Later. We'll look around later, promise." I said ok but still pouted. She snorted at my childishness.

~3 hours and 45 Minutes Later~

I was wide awake and even more excited to look around than ever before. While my mom slept, I kept looking around Japan as we passed by. All the while, Kon was watching me with an amused look on his face, he started telling me all these amazing facts and pointed out all the places we passed by, and I just sat there, amazed, yeah, that's how geeky I can be. Every once in a while though, he would spout this totally random and false facts and information about a place and, being the noob I am, fell for it.

"I apologize for interrupting your train of thought, young miss, but do you mind waking up Mrs. Kazuki, we are almost at our destination," he stated as politely as ever.

"Alright, sir, will do, but please do me one thing," I started and looked at the mirror and saw him momentarily look at me, letting me know he was listening, "Please, just call me Aiko."

"As you wish, mi- I mean Aiko, as long as you call me Kon, and not sir. I feel much, much older when people call me sir," he said. I laughed at this and agreed to call him by his name.

As if on cue, Mother woke up just as we pulled up to our mansion. To say I was shocked at the forgotten largeness of this place was a complete and total understatement. I stood there, mouth wide open, practically touching the ground, and my eyes wide. I heard my mother's laughter. She knew I had forgotten the place and she dared mock me! Thank you, mother!

The beautifully and intricately carved wooden double doors with golden door knobs and handles suddenly opened revealing my Father in all his fatherly glory: hair unkempt, 5 o'clock shadow, and of course, pajamas. Although, the fact that it was 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday could've explained his current appearance.

"My darling daughter, my most splendidly beautiful wife," he yelled with arms spread, standing at the top of the steps leading to the door, "Welcome home." I squealed and dropped my bag and ran to my dad's open arms. My eyes watered, for as long as I can remember, I've longed to be back in these warm arms.

"Dad..." I sniffled and looked up at him, "I missed you so much."

"Shhh...Princess, it's ok. You're fine, you're both back and won't be going anywhere anytime soon," he reassured me, still embracing me tightly, one hand on my head and the other on the middle of my back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club (the anime), or the guys in it (I was denied the custody over them since I'm not legal yet, so DAMN!), nor do I own the songs used, are being used, and will be used. BUT, on a brighter note, I DO OWN my OCs and my plot.

Author's Note: Sorry for making my OCs cry so much, but it's needed. I'll try to make this a happier fic from now on, with occasional drama and tears, of course. Cuz what's a story without drama and tears?

Enjoy! :3 

Aiko's POV

'Ahhh...it's so good to be home.' I smiled and sat down on a couch in our living room.

"Alright, Aiko, next week on Wednesday we have a meeting with the headmaster of Ouran Academy-" Daddy stated, but I cut him off.

"Ouran Academy? Like the school for the rich and snooty?" Dad stared at me weirdly, "No, thanks, isn't there a public school I could possibly go to?" I questioned, hopefully. My hope was soon shot down by my father.

"No, I refuse to let you go to a public school. Besides, Ouran will teach you how to communicate with your kind," he said.

"My kind? What are we, animals or something?" I couldn't help but tease.

"Aiko," he warned, jokingly.

"Kidding," I replied, holding my hands up as a sign of defeat.

"As I was saying, at Ouran, the students you will be attending school with could possibly become our clients, maybe even endorsers or sponsors. So, what I'm saying is, play nice and make friends, understood?" he asked slowly, talking to me as if I were a toddler.

I stuck out my lower lip and gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could muster and answered, "Yes, Daddy." He ruffled my hair and I swatted his hand away for messing with my hair. He chuckled and gave me a one-armed hug.

"Good, now that that's done, we have unpacking to do!" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

I threw my head back and groaned. I did NOT want to unpack my things today, I was way too tired.

"Or we could go shopping for your school things," he suggested.

My eyes widened, "Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing my father's arm and dragged him to the door, "Mom, let's go!"

"What? Where's the fire?" she asked as she came down the stairs.

"No. No fire. We're going shopping!" I said, wanting to get out of this place as fast as I can. Don't look at me like that! I may have lived a simple life for 9 years, but I'm still a girl. A girl who LOVES to shop. I'm a HUGE fashionista.

~2 Hours Later~

"Thanks, Kon!" I yelled as I closed the limo's door.

"Your welco-Wait! Stay safe!" he yelled back, hurriedly.

"Ok!" I replied, practically running into the first store I saw. I was in downtown Japan with cash and credit card. This store had such cute dresses! The majority of them were either a baby doll dress, a dress with a corset top and tulle skirt, or a baby doll dress with a tulle skirt. They also sold shoes, ALL kinds of shoes. The reason I was at downtown Japan instead of a mall, was because I could care less for name brands. As long as I like it, it fits, it's comfortable, it's cute, and not that expensive, I buy it. The current store I'm in is about to become very fortunate and will most likely have to order more clothing after I'm done. I grinned and stepped into the place and started looking around.

~30 Minutes Later~

"Th-thank you, miss! Please come again!" the cashier shouted at my retreating back as I walked out the door with maybe 20 or more bags full of clothing and shoes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her put up the "Closed" sign. The original closing time wasn't until a couple more hours later, but, you know, I happened to be there...with a large amount of money, sooo...well, you get the idea.

"Moshi-moshi, Kon, yes, I do need for you to come back to the store I went into, if you don't mind. Erm, how many did I buy? Uh, heh heh, you-you know, just a little bit," Alright, even I had to admit, that was such a lie. In a couple of minutes, our limo came into view. When Kon stepped out, his eyes bulged.

"You call THAT a little?" he whispered, baffled.

I nervously chuckled and scratched the back of my neck, sheepishly, "I may have, you know, lied a tad bit."

He clucked his tongue and said, "Uh huh, a tad bit." He smirked at me, teasingly. 'Bastard..!" I thought. I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes, smiling.

I grinned from ear to ear as I linked arms with him and told him," Come on, let's put these bags in the trunk, and then you're coming with me, mister!"

He gave me a confused look but agreed. After we put the bags in the back, he locked the limo and we made our way into different stores.

As a sign of thanks for being an awesome chauffer, I wanted to buy him and his family something in return. I figured, I'd be here for probably the rest of my life so I better start making friends. He's supposed to drive us around, so we basically trusted him with our lives. As we walked down the streets, we talked and laughed. I found out he had two kids, twins actually. One was a boy and the other a girl. The boy, whose name was Daisuke, was the older twin, while Risa was the younger one. Daisuke liked Transformers, he looks up to Bumblebee actually (isn't that just adorable?) and sports. Risa likes pink, Hello Kitty, and playing dress-up (once again, isn't that so adorable?)

So, in the end, I bought Daisuke lots, possibly a couple dozen Transformers action figures, a few Transformers shirts, and a football, soccer ball, basket ball, baseball, and a tennis set, all of which were black and yellow. I bought Risa a baby pink and cream Hello Kitty hoodie. The hoodie's body was baby pink and had snap-on buttons instead of a zipper, the sleeves were cream colored and had faux fur running down them. Instead, of just having a hole where the hands would be, it was a glove that covered the fingers all together and was fur inside and out, but you could still flip the glove out so you could wear it regularly. The hood was the best part, it had baby pink kitty ears and the inside of the ears were cream colored. It also had a big red bow on the right side and had three whiskers where the cheeks would be. The whole jacket itself was wool and had fur in said places. I also bought her knee-length chocolate brown boots, light pink flats with a big bow on the toes, a couple Hello Kitty and Barbie shirts, jelly and slap bracelets, and a few necklaces.

As for his wife, Seya, I bought her four dresses, a couple high heels, a few flats, flip flops, tennis shoes, and gave her the money I had. One of the dresses was a black strapless floor-length dress with sequins starting under the bust line and ran down in three strands; one on the left side, one on the middle, and one on the right side. Another dress was a multi-colored dress with white as a base color; it also had a silver sequin belt under the bust. It was short on the front, but flared out towards the back making it flow behind you when you walked. The other two dresses were more of a summer dress; one was a yellow dress with spaghetti straps. It had a braided belt on the waist and went just a little bit past the knees. The other was white and very simple; it had thicker straps and was fitted on the bust, but flowed freely from there. It only goes up to the knees. As for the heels, they were the same simple style. One was a black velvet platform heels and the other was a silver one with studs, they both had 3 1/2 inches heels. One of her flats were two-toned, light grey toes and dark purple on the rest of it. The other was a yellow oxford flats. As for the money, Kon told me he was taking on five jobs, FIVE! During the weekdays and occasionally on Saturdays, he would be working for us from 4 a.m. to 8 a.m. Then after that, he would go do another job and then another, and another, and finally come back to us and work from 5:30 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. and sometimes even longer. His wife, though, she used to work at a hair salon, but got fired because of budget cuts, so she's currently searching for a new job.

'Hmm... must keep that in mind! Maybe I can "casually" talk Dad to give her a job at our place,' I thought, plotting something.

Author's Note, again: 'Eyy, lucky butts! xD Wazzup? Anyways, to make up for the "taking-so-long-to-update" thing, I typed up 3 chappies, quite possibly 4 since I'm working on them right now as we speak (ok, maybe not as we speak cuz I'll be uploading them once I get back home), on my phone while I was on my way to vacay in CO and back. So hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club, the characters in it, it's original storyline, most clothing used, and songs used, are used, and will be used. Although, I DO own my OCs, my plot, and occasionally clothes that come from my imagination.

kitty13492: Yes, I did. Actually, I was stuck and I sucked at coming up with names, so I thought back to the animes I've watched and got names from there. xD Hahaha.

My reviewers/readers: I thank you and love you for all the feed back I've gotten and WILL try my best to update as soon as possible! Fighting~! ^.^

Enjoy! :3

Aiko's POV

'It's 5 p.m. and I'm finally back home,' I thought, exhausted. I collapsed on the couch, the mountainous bags of clothing and etc. piled onto the floor.

"Ahh... I see you've come back home, miss, would you like anything to eat or drink?" June, one of our servants asked.

"Mmm..." I thought, "What do we have, June?" I asked.

"Well, we could make anything you'd like," she offered with a small smile.

"Oh, well how about a fruit salad? For everyone, of course." I replied.

"You mean for Master Kazuki, Mistress Kazuki, and you?" she asked, unsure.

"No, I mean for EVERYONE," I made sure to emphasize on everyone.

"Alright," she looked ecstatic and turned to leave.

"Wait, ummm... would it be alright if I, maybe, help make it? If you don't mind, that is," I asked. It's been a while since I last cooked or made anything, for that matter.

"Umm...if you want to, I guess," she answered. I smiled brightly and followed her to the kitchen, skipping. She giggled at me.

~1 hour Later~

'Damn it, where'd they go?' I thought, panicking. I looked down at my, now, fruit and cream covered shirt. I sweatdropped.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "Hey."

I jumped upon contact and said, "Shit! You scared me, June!"

"Oh , sorry," she said and held back a smile.

"Sure, sure, now where are the others?" I asked.

"Somewhere in this place," she replied, bluntly.

"You're very..erm...helpful," I replied, with a roll of my eyes. I was joking, of course, and she knew that. Just as I said this, the others came out of their hiding places and ambushed us, throwing a variety of fruits. June and I grabbed both of our squirt guns filled with cream and sprayed them with it. All in all, it was a war all up in here. Minutes passed and we all passed out on the floor, laughing. Then, we heard the doors open.

"I'm back~!" my father exclaimed as my mother walked behind him. My eyes widened. 'Oh, crap!' I thought.

"Welcome home, Mom, Dad," I said weakly with a lopsided grin. It was my classic "Oh-crap-please-don't let-me-be-in-too-much-trouble" grin that my mother knew oh so very well and quite possibly told my dad about. As my mother opened her mouth, I got ready to hear an earful, but I didn't expect the words that all of a sudden came out of her mouth.

"Looks like you all had fun," she said, smiling.

"Uh, yeah we did actually," I started," but, I guess now we have to clean this up, huh?"

"We're sorry, ma'am, we didn't mean to play around. We-we'll clean it up right this instant!" June exclaimed, regretfully and bowed repeatedly, while the others nodded and also bowed.

"Oh please, it's quite alright, really. It's good that you all had fun, you are still human, after all," Mom said.

"Right, I mean, what's work without play, right?" my dad agreed, good naturedly. Everyone seemed to have let out a breath of relief, mentally thanking my parents for not firing them.

"So," my dad paused, "I heard you made fruit salad, where is it?" Everyone, including me, tensed at this.

"Uhh..." I chuckled, nervously, "we're, umm, we're wearing most of it, but we made some beforehand that you can eat!" I answered hurriedly. Mom and Dad laughed.

"We should have known, dear!" my mom exclaimed.

~On Monday~

I hummed as I opened my boxes full of my things from America. Today, I was going to start unpacking and organize my room. Then, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I yelled. The door opened and revealed my father and a couple other men holding a bed and vanity. "Oh, hey Dad, what's all this?" I asked, curiously.

"You're furniture, of course!" he replied, grinning.

'My furniture? These don't look like the ones from America,' I thought. "I'm guessing these are brand new," I asked.

"Yep," he chirped. I sweatdropped, I told him to stop buying me things, and here he goes spoiling me.

I sighed and got up, "Thanks, Dad," I said as I hugged him. We put my furniture where they were supposed to be, for now. Apparently, a well-known fashion designer who also does well in interior designing friend of my mom is coming over sometime this week and helping me figure out what my room should look like. After that, I shooed them out of my room and went to bed.

When I woke up the next day, a delicious scent invaded my nostrils. The smell consisted of bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, orange juice, and coffee. I walked outside to our balcony and sure enough, there it was. I went and hugged Mom then Dad, greeting them good morning. After I ate, I showered and got dressed. Mom's friend was going to be coming over today. I decided to wear a strapless tribal print romper, I figured there would be a lot of moving, so, I might as well be comfortable.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, any music used, are being used, or will be used. I also, don't own any of the pictures of the furniture and clothes, BUT I DO own my OCs and plot.

Enjoy! :3

~On Wednesday~

I groaned and willed myself to get out of bed. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7 in the morning. 'Ugh, why didn't Dad tell me sooner that our meeting with the headmaster was at 9 a.m. today!' I thought, grumpily. I dragged my body to the bathroom and undressed. Being the dumbass I was, I got in the shower first and THEN turned on the water. I squealed as ice cold water sprayed me, waking me up. "Stupid shower, stupid water, stupid friggin meeting at 9 in the friggin morning..." I grumbled, scowling.

After my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and made my way to my closet. I decided to go with a black strapless dress. It had a corset-like top with black lace, under the lace was a nude shade of silk and the bottom part was a black semi-tulle skirt with a black decent-sized ribbon that went around the waist. I paired it with open-toed red velvet heels with a bow on the toes. As for accessories, I kept it simple; I put a couple of black "Goodie" hair ties on my right wrist and a black and silver bow ring on my middle finger. As for my left hand, I put on a silver ring with five small diamonds, all the diamonds were a circle, but the middle one was in a heart-shaped border.

I smiled at my appearance in the mirror. I sat down at my vanity and did my makeup. I went with my everyday makeup; winged eyes, pink cheeks that made it look like it was just pinched and glossy baby pink lips. All in all, I looked like a doll. As for my hair, I let it do its own thing, since it was naturally straight. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 7:47 a.m.

'That's good, I've got enough time to eat and brush my teeth,' I thought calmly. I went downstairs to get some breakfast an greeted everyone.

"Good morning~!" I exclaimed, happily. I have to say, I was in a much more chipper mood than earlier this morning. Maybe it was the food. After I ate, I brushed my teeth, said goodbye to Mother and left to go to Ouran. For some reason, I had a good feeling about this school, even though it was a superficial and very stereotypical school. It is now 8:45 a.m. and we are now at the academy. This school was ridiculous, in more ways than one! For one thing, it was ridiculously big! The other thing that I found ridiculous about this school was the girl's uniform! It was sunflower yellow with puffy sleeves and skirt and had a white collar with a fuchsia pink ribbon that went around the neck. 'Umm...I'm so not wearing that,' I thought, sweatdropping.

"Erm..Dad you're gonna talk to the headmaster about my uniform, right? Because I REALLY do NOT want to wear that tri-colored monstrosity!" I exaggerated.

"Don't worry, I will. I wouldn't allow my daughter to be seen in that, and I quote unquote 'tri-colored monstrosity.' " he replied, obviously amused by my description of the girl's uniform. I sighed, relieved and thankful for my dad's understanding. We entered the school's office and the lady at the front desk welcomed us.

"Ahh...you must be Kazuki Daisuke and Kazuki Aiko," she questioned.

"Yes, that would be us," my father replied, nodding.

"Right this way," she lead us to the headmaster's office and knocked, "Sir? Sir Suoh, the Kazuki's are here."

"Let them in," a voice replied. We entered the dimly lit office and the only thing we could see was the back of his leather chair.

'Creepy, much?' I thought.

"Please, have a seat," he turned around and motioned to the chairs near his desk, "Aiko, was it? You are more than welcome to explore the school while you father and I talk, if you'd like," he addressed me. I nodded and bowed, being as polite as ever.

Once I exited the office, I let out a sigh of relief and wandered around the ridiculously humongous pink school. Minutes later, I found myself in front of a music room. Music Room 3, to be exact. I grabbed the handles and pushed the door open.

No one's POV

As the door opened, Aiko saw a beautiful, pure white grand piano. She stared in awe as she made her way towards it. She carefully ran her fingers over the keys and cautiously sat down, treating it as if it were to break at any moment. All of a sudden, a bittersweet melody could be heard throughout the room. Her fingers danced on the smooth and glossy black and white keys while she sang.

There's a whole lot of things that I will forgive,  
but I just can't take a liar  
I was by your side 'till the very end  
'till you pushed me in the fire

I tried to believe you, but something is wrong  
You won't look in my eyes, tell me what's going on

It's you and me against the world, that's what you said, that's what you said  
If you can't be honest with me, then I'm afraid this is the end

Hurry up, hurry up, if you ever really cared about me,  
Tell the truth, give it up  
You're still guilty, cause you're stuttering

Oh (5x) Ey (5x) Oh (4x) Woah  
Yeah, you're stuttering  
Oh (5x) Ey (5x) Oh (4x) Woah  
Yeah, you're stuttering

During this part, she randomly vocalized, seeing as how the song was unfinished. Unbeknownst to Aiko, someone had entered the room and had been listening to her play.

"That was pretty awesome. You have a really nice voice," said person commented. Aiko immediately stopped playing and turned to look at whoever was in the room with her. She saw a very feminine-looking male wearing a light blue blazer with the schools emblem on the left side and black pants. Under the blazer was a white button-up shirt with a black necktie with a purple stripe in the middle.

"Oh! Um... thank you! Ah, am I not supposed to be here? Are you using this room? I'm sorry for entering without your permission, it's just that, this was the only vacant room," she stated, clumsily, "not to mention, quiet," Aiko mumbled with a sweatdrop.

"No, it's ok. I hear you, especially about that whole quiet thing, this school rarely ever has quiet, vacant rooms," the person grumbled with a slightly bitter tone, "My name's Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi smiled.

Author's Note: Ok, there you go, the long awaited meeting of Aiko and a member(soon to be members) of the host club. Hope you like it and please keep commenting, favoriting, and/or put this story on alert. It is MUCH appreciated!  
THANK YOU! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC, any music used, are being used, or will be used. I also, don't own any of the pictures of the furniture and clothes, BUT I DO own my OCs and plot.

RECAP: "My name's Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka," Haruhi smiled.

Aiko's POV

Haruhi stuck "his" hand out to shake mine. I gaped at Haruhi. It took me a while to recover.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Haruhi, it's me! It's me, Aiko Kazuki! You know, pen pal since the 5th grade," I proclaimed. Like me, it took a couple of minutes for that piece of information to sink in. Once she recovered, she enveloped me in a tight hug. Let me tell you this, Haruhi is not one to give out hugs so easily, so moments like these must be cherished.

"I can't believe it! You're here! In Japan!" she exclaimed, shocked.

"I know!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"Wait, exactly when DID you get here... in Japan?" she asked, ever so blunt. I shrugged and told her that I was here to stay. Another hug followed as excitement pumped through our veins. It was at that moment when a blonde haired guy walked in the room.

"Oh, Haruhi," he sung and opened his eyes, revealing his violet eyes.

"Yes, senpai," she deadpanned as she let go of me. I sweatdropped, 'Ohhh... Haruhi,' I thought.

"Who's this? A friend of yours?" he asked, clasping his hands together, his eyes sparkling with excitement, smiling.

"As a matter of fact, senpai, yeah, she is," she replied.

"Oh, how wonderful!" he exclaimed, dramatically. He went and tried to hug Haruhi, failing in the end. I sweatdropped.

He set his sights on me and said, "It's nice to meet a friend of Haruhi's, after all, a friend of Haruhi's is a friend of mine. Wouldn't you agree, mademoiselle?" He grasped my right hand and kissed the back of it, kneeling as he did so. I was taken aback.

"Ah, un Français! Comme c'est étrange, je n'ai jamais pensé que je vois un au Japon! (Ah, a French! How strange, I never thought I'd see one in Japan!) "I stated.

"Vous parlez français, aussi bien? Magnifique! Mon nom est Suoh Tamaki. Heureux de vous rencontrer, jeune fille charmante! (You speak French as well? Beautiful! My name is Tamaki Suoh. Nice to meet you, lovely girl!)" He exclaimed, clearly enthralled.

After our little exchange, we bid our goodbyes and parted ways. Before leaving, Haruhi invited me over to her house sometime this weekend. I agreed and continued on with my exploration.

~Some Hours Later~

"It's been a long day..." I mumbled as I was laying down on my bed, "I can't wait to start school though." I walked over to my desk and opened my laptop. I decided to get on IM and see if I had any new messages. I had three, one from Alexys, her mom, and then her brother. They all composed of "are you ok?" "How are you?" or "hey, I know you're probably busy, but message me and update me whenever you can. (:"  
I typed a short reply saying that I was fine, I'm enrolled and starting school next week.

Author's Note: Hi guys, first of, no, I haven't abandoned this story. It's just that school has kept me plenty busy, but I've been working on chapters on my phone, so I will upload them whenever I can.

:] 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~Monday, Aiko's POV~

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, where do I go? Do I go left or do I go right? I should've asked for a map! But that would've made me look stupid! But walking with a map is so much better than actually getting lost! I guess I'll go left.' I sweatdropped and shakily made my way towards the left hallway and continued my search for first period. Let me explain to you what happened, from the beginning, and how I got myself in this mess.

**~Earlier that Day~**

**I woke up to banging on my door and heard my mom's voice.**

"Aiko, wake up! You're going to be late on your first day to school if you don't right this instant!" I grumbled loud enough for her to hear, "Yes, sweetie, I understand you're tired, but I told you not to watch all those horror movies yesterday. It's not my fault that you barely got any sleep, I told you plenty of times." I sighed and dragged myself out of bed and walked towards my bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to become warm. "Good girl!"

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed in the uniform, but instead of the yellow dress, I had on a girl's version of the male uniform. It's basically just a black knee-high pleated skirt, a plain white button-up long-sleeve, the necktie, the light blue blazer, white ankle socks, and black Mary Janes. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before leaving. 

**The whole drive to the academy was spent trying to calm my nerves, seeing as how it was my first day of school. As I made my way to the office, I tried to make the quaking of my knees to stop, but to no avail.**

"**Hello, good morning. I'm here to pick up my schedule. My name is Aiko Kazuki," I stated politely.**

"**Ah, yes. Well here it is, good luck on your first day, young lady," she replied.**

"**Thank you very much, ma'am."**

"**Oh! Before I forget, would you like a map of the school?"**

"**No, thank you," I felt my cheeks flush as I smiled and left. 'It's like she can read my mind. Did she know that I was prone to getting lost?'**

~Current Time~

And that's how it all began. I walked towards the left hallway and saw that it led to a grand staircase. At the top of the stairs were two pathways, right and left. I heard the bell ring and hurriedly climbed the stairs. I turned to make a sudden left turn only to collide with a wall of flesh, a copper-red haired wall of flesh, to be exact. I felt myself hit the cold floor, my things scattering around me.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I apologized and quickly tried to pick up my things. Suddenly, a hand grasping my schedule came into view.

"Here," he said, he didn't sound arrogant at all, which surprised me, "I take it you're new here."

"Ah, ha. It's that obvious?" I asked, looking up, nervous all of a sudden.

"Yeah, well you don't exactly see people carrying this much supplies on a daily basis," he said, smirking slightly. I flushed, I didn't think about how obvious it was that I was the new girl until now.

"Oh," I muttered.

"My name's Kaoru Hitachiin," he stated.

"Um, Aiko Kazuki," I replied.

"So, seeing as how you're the new girl, I take it you don't know your way around, or do you?" I shook my head no, "I figured. Let me see your schedule. Oh! Funny, you have almost every class with me and my brother."

"You have a brother?" I asked.

"Well, technically, we're twins. He's only a few minutes older than me though," he told me, shrugged, and started walking the direction he came from, "Come on, first period is this way." He motioned his head towards the hall. I followed suit. While we were walking, I found out that his brother's name was Hikaru Hitachiin and that they were both 16, like me.

"Well, here we are," he announced as we stopped in front of a door, "Sensei! We have a new student!" he yelled out as we walked into class, instantly having all eyes turned my direction. I felt myself blush and felt a shiver go up my spine.

"Hi," I waved awkwardly to the class. Right away, I felt as if the whole class was already judging me. I saw some eyes travel up and down my person, as if checking me out.

"Is that where you went, Kaoru? To find yourself a new partner to play with?" I heard a voice slightly deeper than Kaoru's declare this and before I knew it, they were entangled in each other's arms. One hand on the other's mid-back and the other on their hip. I was sure this was Hikaru, Kaoru's twin. As soon as the two embraced, almost every girl in the class had either squealed to their heart's content or sighed and muttered, "Brotherly love," whatever that had meant.

"If you two don't mind, we have a discussion to finish. Not to mention a new student, so if you two would oh so kindly take your seats," the teacher said. I heard a few disappointed sighs as he said this. I questioned this, in my mind, not entirely sure of what had just taken place nor was I sure that I had wanted to know.

"Now, young lady, would you please introduce yourself?" he asked.

"Oh! Um, sure. My name's Aiko Kazuki, I'm 16 year's old, obviously I'm a freshman, and um I just moved here about a week or so ago and that's it," I introduced myself.

"It's nice of you to join our class, Miss Kazuki. I apologize in advance; it seems that all our empty seats are towards the back of the class, but please, feel free to sit anywhere," I nod in response and make my towards the seat near Kaoru, who was gesturing for me to sit next to him and Hikaru.

After first period, I had Math. Fortunately, Kaoru pointed out where to go. When I walked in, I saw Haruhi with her head in a textbook. I smiled and sat down next to her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked, but still, she didn't look up.

"No, go ahead," she replied.

"Ok, thanks," I said and she had finally looked up.

"Oh! Hey, Aiko. What's up?" she asked with a smile.

Despite getting the feeling that the other girls in the class were staring daggers at me, I answered, "Oh, you know, the usual first day problems: getting lost, making friends, fell on my ass, need I go on?" I asked, jokingly.

"You got lost, too? Isn't this school humongous?" she said.

"Yes! No kidding! I ran into this guy on my way to first period, but it turns out, he was in my class. He was pretty nice, too, although, I can't say the same about his brother, er, twin, I should say," I ranted. I noticed that Haruhi had gotten paler.

"Could it be that you met Kaoru and Hikaru?" she hesitantly asked.

"Yeah, that's them!" I grinned at her.

"Oh God," she muttered.

"What? What's wrong? They weren't that bad!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I smiled and turned my attention to the teacher. She took attendance and noticed that I was new. I introduced myself and the class was soon started.

~Lunch~

Lunch came quicker than I thought. I snapped out of my daydream when Haruhi asked me if I wanted to join her for lunch. I found out that she spends her lunch in her third period classroom. I was more than happy to know that she and the twins were in that class with me.

"Ok, so all day, I've been hearing non-stop about this notorious Host Club. What is it? What do they do there and why are they so popular?" I asked completely baffled.

She blushed, looked down and said, "It's this club where the most supposedly 'beautiful boys of the school entertain the girls' in a non-sexual way, of course. It's basically a playground for the rich where all these rich bastards spend their time and money in. It's useless and stupid, really," she stated bluntly.

"And now I'm interested to see what this Host Club is like," I said.

"No, trust me, you're really not," she deadpanned. I laughed.

She sighed and said, "I can take you there after school, if you want." I thought about it and decided to take her up on her offer.

~After School~

"Wait, so your mother actually used to dress you guys up as girls? Just for the hell of it?" I asked.

"Yeah, she really did," Hikaru replied.

I laughed, trying to imagine them as two little girls, "I'm sorry for laughing, but it's just, it's kind of funny!"

"Hey! We didn't know any better, we were just mere children!" cried Kaoru.

"I told you we shouldn't have told her!" yelled Hikaru.

"Guys! Shut it!" Haruhi said, "Some people do appreciate silence."

"Sorry, Haruhi," Hikaru, Kaoru, and I chorused.

"I swear, the more you hang out with Hikaru and Kaoru, the more you're starting to act like them. This is exactly why I was hoping you guys wouldn't meet and become friends! I knew this would happen!" Haruhi complained. Hikaru, Kaoru and I just pouted.

"That wasn't very nice, pet," said Hikaru.

"Pet? Where'd that come from?" I questioned, confused.

"I'm not your pet," Haruhi stated. This was what our conversation on the way to the Host Club consisted of; Kaoru and Hikaru telling jokes, me laughing loudly, Haruhi telling us to shut up and quite a lot of teasing.

"Alright, here we are, Aiko, "Kaoru started, "the Ouran High School Host Club," Hikaru finished. As they spoke, they both grabbed one door handle, twisting it thus opening the elegant looking door. The next thing I knew, there was a blinding white light and rose petals swirled in the air. The sweet scent of different pastries, teas, and the sound of a violin and a piano harmonizing filled the air. I wasn't sure why, but for a moment, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi guys, I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter or two, so here's one to make up for it. I have a favor to ask you guys though, what do you guys think of my take on the character's personalities so far? Are they spot on or do you think they're way off? I'm asking this because I want to be somewhat accurate. When I write their actions and lines, I want to get as close as I can to how they are in the manga/anime.

So please leave a comment(;

Thank you much!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: As always I do NOT own OHSHC!**

Enjoy!

**Recap****:** "Alright, here we are, Aiko, "Kaoru started, "the Ouran High School Host Club," Hikaru finished. As they spoke, they both grabbed one door handle, twisting it thus opening the elegant looking door. The next thing I knew, there was a blinding white light and rose petals swirled in the air. The sweet scent of different pastries, teas, and the sound of a violin and a piano harmonizing filled the air. I wasn't sure why, but for a moment, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.

There, in the middle of it all was Tamaki in what looked like a throne, his cheek leaning against the back of his hand. He opened his eyes and saw me.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! (Hello, miss!)" he exclaimed as he grabbed my right hand and kissed the back of it, kneeling.

"Bon après-midi, Tamaki, (Good afternoon, Tamaki)" I replied, smiling.

"Might I ask what you're doing here?" he asked.

"I've been hearing about this infamous Host Club all day and I wanted to know what the hype was all about," I replied.

"Ah, magnificent! And I see Haruhi brought you here! It's great to see you finally cooperating, daughter of mine!" he wailed as he tried to hug her.

"Wait, what? Daughter? And what do you mean finally cooperating? Haruhi are they forcing you to do something you don't want to?" I questioned.

"What? No, you see, Haruhi is a," Hikaru started.

"Host here! Along with me and Hikaru," Kaoru finished, grinning.

"I thought hosts were male?" I asked.

"Haruhi is known as a male student around here," Kaoru answered.

'That would explain the dirty looks I got when I was around her,' I thought.

"But wait, you said you and Haruhi were hosts too, does that mean Tamaki's one too?"

"Yep!" the twins chorused.

"Of course he is," I sweatdropped.

"Yes, in fact they consider me their king," Tamaki said.

"No, we don't," the twins countered.

"Be it what you please. Now come, Aiko, I shall introduce you to the other hosts," he said.

"We wanted to show her around!" Hikaru and Kaoru pouted. Tamaki just led away from them and towards a table. At the table, I saw an adorable strawberry blonde child lying down on a calm and cool dark haired male's lap.

"Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, I'd like to introduce to you our new student and hopefully guest, Aiko Kazuki," Tamaki said, gesturing at them. Honey got up from Mori's lap and skipped to where Tamaki and I stood.

"Hi, Aiko-chan! My name's Honey!" he beamed, eyes gleaming with happiness and excitement, while clutching a bunny, "This is Usa-chan, my bunny! Isn't Usa-chan cute?" He asked, holding up a rather adorable stuffed bunny.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled at him, hiding the urge to squeeze the life out of him. 'Wait, Honey-senpai? That means this child-looking human being is actually older than me?' My eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Aiko-chan?" Honey asked.

"Honey, exactly how old are you?" I questioned.

"I'm 18," he answered, innocently, his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth, smiling.

"Oh," I replied.

"Why? Is it bad that I'm 18?" he asked, his eyes tearing up. I knew he was pulling on heart strings, but he was just so adorable, you can't help but feel bad.

"No! Not at all! I was just curious," I told him while hugging him.

"Ok!" And with that, he skipped back to the couch he was previously sitting on.

"Takashi, you should go say hi!"

"Hm," "Takashi" got up and walked towards me.

"Um, hi?" I said as I looked up at him, and I mean literally. This guy had to be at the very least 6 feet.

"Hi," he smiled a soft smile and replied with a deep, but gentle voice. For some unknown reason, this made me blush. Don't get me wrong, he's beautiful, hell, so far, all the hosts I've met were beautiful, but it doesn't mean I love the guy.

"On to the second most important host of this club, because, of course, I'm the most important," Tamaki announced. I scoffed at this and followed him. We walked towards a table. From this angle, all I could see was the back of a guy's head. His hair was jet black and somewhat messy, but in a way that's seemingly intended.

"Kyoya, come over here for a minute. I want you to meet someone."

Upon hearing the name, my heart stopped, as did my breathing. "Kyoya" turned around and there it was; the distinctly defined features of his face. His dark charcoal eyes met mine and I saw the shock register on his face. My emotions were all over the place, I wanted to run to him and hug him like there's no tomorrow and yet I wanted to cry, I was ecstatic and beyond happy. He composed himself and made his way towards me. Once he was right in front of me, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around my petite figure and spun me around. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

**Author's Note: **AAAHHHH! They finally met! Are you happy? I know I am! My goodness, I was listening to Everytime by Britney Spears when I wrote them finally meeting and I got chills. So if you want to do that, go ahead. Jaja

xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: As always, I do NOT own OHSHC!**

Regular, _Lyrics,_ and **Others.**

Enjoy!

**Recap**: Once he was right in front of me, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around my petite figure and spun me around. I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear.

~**Aiko's POV**~

"You have no idea how much I missed you too, Kyoya," I replied, softly. Once he let me go, that's when I remembered where we were. I sniffled and wiped away the remaining of my tears, saying, "Um, you should probably go back to hosting."

"I don't think there will any more hosting for today, right, Tamaki?" he asked, not once looking away from me.

"Uh, I suppose so," Tamaki said, looking confused, "I'm sorry to announce this, ladies, but we will be closing a little early today due to recent, erm, events." The girls sighed disappointed, but left anyways.

~**Some Time Later**~

"Let me get this straight, Kyoya-senpai. You and Aiko have known each other since you were children?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, that is correct," Kyoya replied.

"Ha! Small world," Haruhi smiled.

"So it would seem," Kyoya said.

"But wait, how do you and Kyo-chan know each other?" Honey-senpai wondered.

"Ah, our mothers were the best of friends when they were still in school and that friendship carried onto adulthood, resulting in us, Kyoya and I, being childhood friends. I know it seems preposterous and all, but it's true," I explained.

"Hm, well I don't think that's fair, mommy. You've been keeping secrets from daddy. Could it be that," Tamaki paused and took on a dramatic pose, "you don't love me anymore?"

"Tamaki, how many times do I need to remind you that we are not a married couple? And seeing as how we're not married, no, I do not feel any affection, of any kind, towards you. Furthermore, if we were ever married, what makes you think that you would be daddy? You are, in no way, the more dominant male," Kyoya countered. At this point, Tamaki had gone to, what I learned, his "Corner of Woe." Everyone seemed amused by this: Haruhi suppressing a laugh, Hikaru and Kaoru laughing with tears running down their face, Honey-senpai resumed eating his cake and Mori-senpai with a small smile, but none the less, amused.

"Erm, sorry if this offends you Kyoya," I started, "but, are you implying that, if given the chance, you would marry Tamaki?" The twins laughed even harder at this and Haruhi giggled but, covered it with a cough. Kyoya's cheeks tinged pink.

"I can honestly say, no. In fact, the thought of marrying that moron gives me unpleasant visions," he replied with a straight face. I let out a laugh. By now, Tamaki had started to cultivate mushrooms in his corner. How that was possible is beyond me.

~**At Aiko's Home**~

"Hey, princess, how was your day?" Dad asked, hugging me.

"It was quite… eventful, for lack of a better word," I replied, unsure.

"Ah, so you saw Kyoya," my dad smirked. It was now my turn to blush.

"I, no, how, yes," I stuttered, looking down at the floor.

"How was it then?" he asked.

"It was great actually. He's grown quite a lot," I smiled to myself, "Wait, how could you possibly know that I would meet Kyoya today?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I have my sources," a sly smile made its way towards my father's face.

"It was mom, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought so," I sweatdropped. My father just laughed.

"Yes, of course you did. Now go wash up and get ready for dinner."

~**After Dinner, in Aiko's Room**~

'Man, it's been a long day,' I thought and sighed, while lying on my bed, forearm draped across my forehead. I got up and walked to my laptop.

"**Hey, Ale! (: How've you been? How's Jay and you're mom? It's great here in Japan, but it's definitely not the same without you. Reply whenever you can."**

I typed and clicked send. I sighed and walked outside to my balcony. The night's breeze was calming. The gentle breeze blew my hair back and I started to sing softly.

_There is no upper hand  
I'm giving you mine  
It doesn't have to end up wasting your time  
There's things that I could say  
But hear it my way  
I want to let you know that it's all okay_

_Shelter my eyes from the sun  
And wait for the birds to fly by  
Trying to reach every one  
And know what you're feeling inside  
Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye_

**PING!** I heard my computer and walked back in, closing the door behind me.

"**OMG! Aiko! Girl, it's been too long since we last spoke! Jay, mom, and I are all doing well(: We miss you guys, of course but, we're surviving. Haha. What about you? How's your school? And your prince charming? (;"**

"**-.- You do know he has a name, right? And SHUT UP! . He is not my prince charming. And you know, everything's going well so far. (:"**

"**LOL!"**

"**Whatever ."**

**Author's Note: **Ugh, hey guys.. :\ I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a long time! I've had a bad case of writer's block, but I'm trying to fix that so please be patient and bear with me. On a brighter note, it's finally summer and hopefully I can update more often. As always, I appreciate your reviews, favorites, alerts, and so on. Thank you so much for your support.


End file.
